The Intern
by George Lennon
Summary: An intern comes to work at Dunder Mifflin. But the problem is that the intern is a teenager. Read about the happenings everyone has when he works there. Takes place in season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Me: My first the Office story, so please be kind. And well the Office will be getting an intern, a teen one, and its gonna be quite odd with all sorts of problems and stuff. Also, in case anyone is curious, he has brown eyes, brown, shaggy hair, and has an ear for music. This takes place in like season two. So yeah, I don't own the Office, if I did, then it would be Jim and Pam together.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

"Attention Dunder Mifflin staff!" Michael announced as everyone in the office turned to him, "We currently have our new intern coming in today. His name is Dustin Harrison, and I ask that you are at least a little bit nice to him," Michael told the staf..

"Does this mean you'll stop with your crude and offensive jokes?" Angela asked.

"Of course not! This is a teenager coming, of course he'll need to hear this stuff," Michael told Angela who got a disgusted look on her face and went back to her desk.

"Wow... with a place like this, I'm surprised a teen would come here willingly," Jim said.

"So Jim, what you're saying is our boss is bad?" Dwight asked as he stared at Jim.

"Of course not Dwight," Jim said innocently.

"Really? Are you sure?" Dwight interrogated as the door opened and a boy around sixteen entered with iPod earphones in his ear and a nice backpack and he walked over to Pam.

"Uhh... I'm the new intern here, so where do I sit?" Dustin asked Pam.

"Michael! The intern is here!" Pam shouted over to Michael, who came out.

"Hello Dustin, I am your new boss Michael Scott, and you will be sitting over by Jim Halpert and Dwight Schrute," Michael told the teen who nodded and went over to his desk.

--Jim talking head--  
"Yeah, this new kid could actually help out. And by help out I mean he could help out pranking Dwight, but who knows, he could help out with sales and stuff,"  
--------------------

"Hello child," Dwight greeted Dustin.

"I have a name you know," he told him.

"Whatever, now let me warn you, the guy whose desk is adjacent to you is not your friend," Dwight warned him.

"Don't listen to him Dustin, my name's Jim," he told him as he reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey," Dustin replied as he shook his hand and turned off his iPod, "So what do we do around here?" he asked Jim.

"Well we sell paper, which you can help with, and well if you want, head over to the vending machines with me and Pam and we'll tell you some more stuff," Jim told him and Pam smiled.

--Dwight talking head--  
"I believe Halpert alienating that kid is uncalled for, soon he will have him pulling pranks on me too, and there will be even less work done here,"  
------------------------

"Hey Dustin, I'm Pam," Pam greeted Dustin with a small wave as Jim and Dustin made it over to the vending machines.

"So what were you gonna tell me that was so secretive?" Dustin asked.

"Well we just came back here to plan our next prank on Dwight," Jim said.

"That goofy looking guy with the glasses? Well what type of pranks do you do?" Dustin asked.

"Well there's a lot. Put his stapler in jell-o. I put all his stuff and his wallet in the vending machine. Oh yeah! I also made a macro so that whenever Dwight typed his name, it said diapers instead," Jim said as the three laughed.

"That's nice, but I think can get him annoyed just as well," Dustin told them.

"Really? How?" Pam asked, interested in his idea.

"Well do you guys know what his favorite show is?" Dustin asked, the gears in his head turning.

"I dunno, you'd have to ask him, what do you have in mind anyways?" Jim asked.

"Well I'm gonna tell him I found a spot for a role for a movie for whatever his favorite show is, and he has to call a number, which will be my cell phone number and be asked a question from Jim, and Jim will say that someone else already got it," Dustin explained.

"Oh wow, that is ingenious," Jim said.

"Ok Jim, here's my cell phone, and you stay in here for now," Dustin said as him and Pam walked back to their desks.

"Hey Dwight, what's your favorite TV show?" Pam asked.

"Battlestar Galactica," Dwight told her, not tearing his eyes from his computer.

"Well you know, Dustin heard about this contest, where if you get a question right, you can get a role in the movie they're making," Pam said as she looked at Dustin and almost burst out laughing.

"Really? What is this contest?" Dwight asked Dustin, now interested.

"Ok, you call 555-3439 and then the person there will tell you the question," Dustin told him.

"Ok," was all Dwight said as he dialed his phone and Jim picked up Dustin's cell phone.

"Hello, do you know the commander of... the military ship?" Jim asked in his Stanley voice.

"Commander Adama!" Dwight practically shouted.

"Oh wait, looks like someone already won," Jim said as he hung up and walked out of the room with the vending machines, tossing Dustin his cell phone and then going back to his desk.

"What!? I lost? Who is responsible for this?" Dwight asked angrily as Dustin and Jim rose their hands.

"Pam also had a part in this too," Jim added as he flashed the camera a 'Jim smile'.

--Pam talking head--  
"I think that with this new guy here, its gonna be fun, I mean who knows, it'll probably end up with a lot more pranks on Dwight, which will definetely be fun,"  
---------------------

"Michael! Michael get out here!" Dwight shouted.

"What'd you want Dwight?" Michael asked as he left his office.

"Halpert and this new guy are both playing pranks on me!" Dwight told him.

"That's nothing new, except for the new kid annoying you," Michael said.

"Well I want this new kid moved to the back where he and Halpert cannot scheme," Dwight said.

"Well he will not move because it'll be too much hassle to move his desk and stuff back there," Michael said sarcastically then added, "And if you really want, you two can go to Toby and work this out."

"What section of Dunder Mifflin does Toby work for?" Dustin asked Jim.

"He's Human Resources," Jim told him.

"Oh, ok," Dustin said as he sighed and went back to trying to sell paper.

--Jim talking head--  
"I can tell that Dustin obviously needs some sort of help with something, so I'm gonna do what would help him. Have Pam ask him," (Smiles)  
--------------------

Jim got up from his desk and walked over to Pam, "Hey Pam," he said to her.

"Hey Jim," Pam greeted back.

"You mind doing me a favor?" Jim asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked him.

"Something seems wrong with Dustin, he seems kinda depressed, so I was wondering if you could ask him if something's wrong," Jim explained.

"Sure, I'll do it at lunch," Pam told him.

"Thanks," Jim said to her as he went back to his desk.

**Dunder Mifflin, 12 p.m.**

Dustin was in the break room, eating one of those cup of noodles when Pam walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey Pam," Dustin greeted then took a bite.

"Hey Dustin, are you ok?" Pam asked him.

"What'd you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Well, you seem kinda depressed, and if you're depressed then you won't have as much fun pranking Dwight with Jim and I," Pam told him.

"I'm guessing Jim said something," Dustin said to her.

"What? No he didn't..." Pam lied.

"Yeah he did, I overheard some of it," Dustin told her with a slight smile.

"Well, are you ok? Cause I can try and help if you want," Pam told him.

"I dunno, I do have some stuff, but I don't wanna trouble you, plus Michael's making me go over to Toby for some stupid reason," Dustin told her as he finished his cup of noodles and went to the back of the office over to Toby.

"Hey, you're Toby, right?" Dustin asked the HR representative.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Toby asked.

"Well Michael told me to go over to you for some stupid reason about me and Jim harassing Dwight, so what's gonna happen?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing, Dwight gets mad at Jim all the time and nothing happens, so you're free to go," Toby told Dustin and he started to leave, until Kelly pulled him over.

"Hey! I'm Kelly!" Kelly told Dustin.

"Uhh... hi..." Dustin said as he started to back away.

"So you're the new intern? That's soo cool, you know I once dated this intern at an old job and he was sooo hot. But I ended up breaking up with him like three days after we first went out because he wanted me to do stuff that I didn't want to. And I am sooo not a slut," Kelly ranted as Dustin started to walk off.

"I'd uhh... like to stay but I gotta go back to my desk and sell some paper," Dustin said to her as an excuse to leave, when Ryan walked over to him.

"Dustin, I suggest you never go back there again if possible," Ryan warned him.

"Thanks uhh... what's your name?" Dustin asked.

"I'm Ryan the temp, yeah... ended up here," Ryan said sadly.

"I'll make sure to try," Dustin said as he walked back to his desk.

--Dustin talking head--  
"This office scares me. First its Dwight, who I can tell I've already become an enemy with him. Then its Kelly and all her rambling. And there's that old guy that smells like death and the red haired woman who is practically asleep on her desk... Yeah I don't see how Jim and Pam could work here and be sane..."  
-----------------------

**Dunder Mifflin, 4:50 p.m.**

"Congratulations Dustin, your first day of work at Dunder Mifflin is done," Michael congratulated the intern as he walked out of his office.

"Uhh yeah... thanks..." Dustin said.

"So how do you like it so far?" Michael asked.

"The experience is great," Dustin told him.

"That's what she said!" Michael said instinctively as Kevin started to laugh.

"He said that's what she said even when he wasn't supposed to," Kevin said in his monotone voice.

"Michael! I thought we said that you shouldn't say stuff like that!" Angela told him angrily.

"Whatever Angela, don't be such a tight ass," Michael told her and she sighed and sat down.

"Michael, don't you think you should at least be a little cleaner with a kid around?" Angela asked.

"Don't worry. He's not that bad," Dustin told Angela and she sighed again.

"That's what she said!" Michael said again as he started cracking up.

"So can we leave now?" Jim asked.

"Sure, you can all take off now, good work today guys!" Michael said to the office as they all started to leave, Jim, Pam, and Dustin were the first ones out.

"You did good for your first day Dustin," Jim congratulated Dustin.

"Thanks Jim, I'll admit it wasn't that bad, but only because of the prank on Dwight," Dustin said as the three laughed.

"Well there will be many more my new friend, isn't that right Beesly?" Jim asked Pam.

"Yup," was all Pam said as the three made it out of the office.

"Well I'll see you two later," Pam told the two guys as she got to her car.

"So what're you gonna be up to tonight Jim?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing, I was probably gonna head down to Chili's to grab a bite, wanna come?" Jim asked.

"Sure," was all Dustin said as the two went over to Jim's car and drove off for food.

**Me: The end of the first 'episode' and I know its not too great, but its my first try at a the Office story, so please be kind.**


	2. Sales Reps and School Days

**Me: Second episode. Still taking place during the second season. And hopefully you'll all think this is as good as the first, since it should be better. Well I don't have that much else to say, except I do not own the Office, or anything else, cause if I did, I'd probably be rich.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Dustin entered the office of Dunder Mifflin a few minutes after nine, and when he got to his desk he got an interrogation from Dwight.

"Why were you late?" Dwight questioned Dustin.

"Dwight I don't think getting in at nine o' three could be considered late. Plus I have to walk here," Dustin told him.

"Yeah man, lighten up, he doesn't have a car, and I'm sure he didn't mean to be late," Jim told Dwight, who just sighed.

"Whatever, just try not to be late again," Dwight told him.

"Dwight just be quiet, I've got my own problems I need to worry about," Dustin told him as he abruptly got up and went to the room with all the vending machines and such while Jim got up to talk to Pam.

"You think he's alright Beesley?" Jim asked.

"I dunno, you should talk to him, you know, since you're both guys..." she said as he nodded and went to the room Dustin was in, and saw him eating a candybar.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Jim asked Dustin.

"Ehh, I've been better," Dustin told him.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"This girl I like, I don't know her phone number or anything but I really like her, and I don't know how I can talk to her," Dustin explained.

"Really? Well I know how you can fix that," Jim told him.

"Pranks on Dwight?" Dustin asked.

"That's a good idea too, but I was thinking of saving that for later in the day, but for now, we're gonna need Dwight's help," Jim told him as the two walked back to their desks.

"Just ask Dwight if he can find out phone numbers, he probably can," Jim told him as he sat down.

"Hey Dwight?" Dustin asked as Dwight looked up.

"What do you want?" Dwight asked him.

"Do you know how to find a person's phone number?" Dustin asked.

"Of course," Dwight told him.

"Do you mind looking one up for me?" Dustin asked as Dwight sighed.

"And if I did that I would be helping you out, and you've helped Halpert prank me," Dwight told him.

"Only like... once or twice," Dustin said.

"Well that's still once or twice too many," Dwight told him.

"Come on Dwight, have a heart," Dustin said.

"No," Dwight stated firmly.

"You leave me no choice Dwight..." Dustin said quietly as Jim grinned at the camera.

"What do you mean?" Dwight asked.

"I'd be careful if I were you Dwight, this kid once took a fence, a steel fence, ripped it from its poles, crumpled it into a ball, and knocked out five kids when he used it in a game of dodgeball," Jim told him, while Dustin was trying to stop himself from cracking up, Dwight was believing the whole thing.

"No..." was all Dwight could say.

"Its true," Dustin said, trying to stifle laughter.

"If that's the case then I must call the police this instant," Dwight said as he picked up his phone.

"Wait! We were just joking! Trying to get you to help me out!" Dustin told him and Jim just nodded.

"I see, and that didn't help at all," Dwight told him angrily.

"Well you're eventually gonna have to help me Dwight, you just don't know it yet," Dustin told him.

"I do not help anyone. Besides Michael Scott, and a few other people," Dwight told him.

"I see," was all Dustin said as Michael walked out of his office.

"Dustin, do you mind if we can talk in my office real quick?" Michael asked him.

"Good Michael, fire him," Dwight told him as Dustin and Michael walked into his office.

"Whatcha need Michael?" Dustin asked.

"Well, you see, I'm planning on going to your school to teach one of your classes about paper, I just need to know what class, to go to," Michael said.

"Wait, you're planning on coming to my school, to teach one of my classes about paper selling? Ok lets do it, math, or history, whatever would work out," Dustin told him.

"Ok, so its gonna be you, me, and Jim at your class tomorrow, I'm gonna call your school to get everything in order," Michael told him.

"And Michael, do you mind if I can ask you a question?" Dustin asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Michael asked.

"Well I'm kinda in a tight spot financially right now, so is it ok if I could get paid? I mean, if you can't legally that's fine, but if you could, that would be great," Dustin told him.

"Hmm... I dunno, I could technically pay you, but it'd be kinda low..." Michael said.

"Anything would be great, please Michael, I'm barely making enough money for food per week," Dustin told him.

"Fine! I can promote you to a normal sales representative, since you have also been making a lot of sales lately it would work out," Michael told him.

"Thank you Michael, you are the greatest boss a guy could ever have, I promise I will work harder," Dustin told him as he began to walk out of Michael's office.

--Dustin talking head--  
"Well the reason I asked Michael for pay is because I make very little money, just enough for food, so getting promoted to a sales representative is great, since it gets me good money so I can get into good living conditions now."  
--------------------

"So what did Michael want besides the whole us going to your school thing?" Jim asked as he was working at his computer.

"Well I'm now a full-fledged sales representative," Dustin said with a grin as Dwight's jaw dropped.

"What!? He made YOU a sales representative?" Dwight asked, infuriated.

"Yup, he understands that I'm doing good, so I'm a sales rep," Dustin told him.

"Good job buddy," Jim said.

"Yeah," Pam added as she smiled.

"Well... I'm gonna be at the vending machines for a bit..." Dustin said, his tone changing from happiness to sadness as he walked off and Jim walked over to Pam's desk.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? I mean one second he's happy, and then he's sad," Jim said to her and she nodded.

"Maybe it has something to do with his family life," Pam said.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Jim thought aloud.

"You should, maybe you could get him to open up. He really likes you, and I'm sure he looks up to you a lot too," Pam said and Jim nodded as he walked off to where Dustin was.

"Hey Dustin," Jim greeted the intern.

"Hey Jim, so you're heading to my school with me and Michael tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just curious of why you just got sad when we started talking about you getting pay," he said.

"Oh, well its about some family issues," he told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude on your personal life," Jim apologized as he got a grape soda from the vending machine and took a drink from it.

"No its ok, I don't wanna be treated differently because of it," he told him.

"Yeah don't worry, I totally understand, you can tell whenever you want," Jim said to him.

"Cool, so you ready to go to my school tomorrow?" Dustin asked, his mood boosting from bad to good.

"Totally, can't wait to see how cool you are," Jim said.

"Yeah I wish," Dustin said as he took a drink from his soda as Jim sat down next to him.

"Whatcha mean?" he asked.

"Unlike how I am in the office, I'm not exactly the coolest person at school, you'll see though, so don't worry," Dustin told him.

"Well if you aren't cool at your school. Just remember that at Dunder Mifflin, you'll always be cool," Jim told him as he got up and walked back to his desk.

"Thanks Jim..." Dustin said even though he wasn't even in there.

--Jim talking head--  
"Dustin is a great kid, he's smart, a good salesman, and a fellow prankster on Dwight. But I think there's something wrong with his love life... maybe I'll find out about it tomorrow when we head to his school. he thinks that we're just going to one class, but we're going to follow him around for the whole day. Just don't tell him ok?" Jim asked as he turned around quick to make sure Dustin wasn't looking, "He didn't hear that, did he?"  
--------------------

**The Next Day**

"Jim, Dustin, you ready to head the high school and teach about paper?" Michael asked, trying not to tell the surprise that was in store for Dustin.

"Yeah, but do we really need to bring the cameras?" Dustin asked as he noticed Steve the cameraman following them as they left the office and started to head out of the building.

"Yes we do Dustin, because we are filming you, for the entire day, at your school," Michael said.

"I'm not gonna do it," he said as he stood there.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"Never mind, lets go," Dustin said, obviously knowing he wouldn't be able to win against Jim and his boss.

"Ok!" Michael said excitedly as they went into Michael's car, and eventually made it to the school.

**Dustin's High School (For lack of a better name)**

"Ok, what class first?" Jim asked as the four (including Steve the cameraman) walked through the halls of the school.

"English," was all Dustin said as people started to stare at the cameraman walking through their school.

"Ok, lets go," Dustin said as they made it to English.

"Umm... Dustin, why is there a cameraman and two guys here?" Dustin's English teacher, Ms. Burns asked.

"Well Miss Burns, this is my boss, Michael Scott, my fellow sales representative Jim Halpert, and this is Steve, the cameraman," Dustin told her.

"Miss Burns? Hey, would you like to go get dinner sometime?" Michael asked, as Dustin and Jim sighed.

"I'm probably busy," she told him as Michael's head dropped.

"Ok, just get the class on with," Michael said sadly as Dustin sat in his desk and Jim sat next to him, and the two grinned.

"Ok, does anyone have any questions about last night's reading?" Miss Burns asked and Jim quickly raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Halpert?" she asked.

"What was last night's reading? I need to know since I didn't get the pages. Oh, and can I get the book name, since I didn't get the book either," Jim said then smiled to the camera, as the class started to laugh.

"Mr. Halpert, may you not joke around in my class and smile at the camera like that?" Miss Burns said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," was all Jim said as he slouched in his seat and the class went on like normal until the end of the class, and the four left.

"What's the next class Dustin?" Michael asked, "I don't like that class, Miss Burns is a bitch," he said as Miss Burns looked at him from when she was walking by.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott, what did you call me?" she asked.

"I called you a fine educator," he lied, while trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sure," she started as she walked in front of him, "Mr. Scott, that you act this way to all other girls, since I assume you're not dating," she said to him.

"Would you like to go to Chili's tonight?" Michael asked.

"Sure, is seven good for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, seven's great, should we meet there or what?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can meet there," she said.

"Ok, great, see you at seven," Michael said as she nodded and they started to walk off.

"Good job Michael, you got a date with a teacher," Jim said.

"Especially my teacher," Dustin said, slightly creeped.

"Well, after what happened, I don't think anything can top that for the rest of the day," Michael said.

"So you think we should leave and head back to the office?" Jim asked.

"I think we should, since, well, its better than school," Dustin said as they headed for Michael's car and began to drive back to the office.

**Dunder Mifflin**

"Hey guys, why're you back so soon?" Pam asked as the four entered the main room of the office.

"Michael got a date," Dustin said.

"With who?" Pam asked.

"Dustin's English teacher," Jim said.

"Wow..." was all Pam could say.

--Michael Talking Head--  
"Yes I got a date with Dustin's English teacher. And she is sort of like Jan, and that she can be a bit of a bitch, but she is also hot, which is a good thing, so I'm sure the date is gonna go well, because it is me after all, and if I'm lucky, I'll get an "English lesson" after," Michael said, laughing.  
--------------------------

**The Next Day**

Michael came into the office the next day, as Angela walked past him on her way to the copier, "How was your date last night Michael?" she asked.

"Oh it was great, I got an "English lesson" if you get what I mean. Oh wait, you're Angela, of course you don't," Michael said laughing as Dwight got upset.

"That's disgusting Michael," Angela said with that hint of disgust in her voice as she went back to her desk.

**Me: That's the end of the second episode. And the joke they're playing on Dwight in the beginning, I know its not good, but I tried to make the rest of the chapter extra funny to make up for it. So see you all next chapter!**


End file.
